Sally Williams
Sally Maryam Williams, more commonly known as just Sally, if the main protagonist of the Creepypasta story "Play With Me". She is a female spirit who was killed by her uncle and is relatively passive in nature, especially towards kids. History Whilst her history nowadays has been rather clunky, the original story has her as an innocent little girl who lived happily until her Uncle Johnny arrived, and sexually assaulted her one night after putting her to bed, with her mother passing it off as a nightmare. Johnny then takes Sally out to go shopping, but really brings her to a park where he proceeds to rape her and kill her by bashing her on the side of the head with a rock. Leading to Sally becoming a vengeful spirit. Appearance Despite the fact that she can shape-shift between the ages of 8 and 12, Sally normally appears as a young girl with a pink dress and white socks. Her eyes are green, her hair is brown, and her skin is normally seen as dirty, with cuts and bruises all over her body. Personality Sally is a positive, caring, supportive, and harmless trickster who has the softest spot in the world for children, however, she seems more sadistic and frightening around adults, as it was an adult male who caused her death. In other stories she is portrayed less as harmless anti-villain and more of a malevolent, aggressive, and misanthropic ghost who will go out of her way to kill anyone. Powers and Abilities Sally can float a few feet off the ground, phase through solid objects, lift certain sized objects (it varies on how 'angry' she is at the time though. Angrier she is, the bigger the object. This has the effect of draining a lot of energy out of her though, so she usually is less active until she can gather enough energy to repeat) and shape-shift between an 8 year old and a 12 year old (she was originally 8 in the original story, but has now been revamped to be 12). Danger Level She doesn't kill people and hates seeing innocent people get hurt. All she does is scare people. She didn't even kill her uncle, Johnny was murdered in his jail cell after word got out on what he did to be sent to prison. The only way she even could hurt anyone is if she hurled small objects at them. However saying her true last name "Williams" will cause her to throw a temper tantrum, and causing her to get angry would provoke her into using a lot of strength to attack someone by lifting an object, which would drain a lot of her energy for the day. Other than that, she is a kind-hearted spirit who only wishes to protect children so they don't end up like how she did. Earning her a 2.3 rating on the danger level. Trivia *Sally's birthday is April 5th 1958 and she died on the same day in 1970. She measures in at 4'8" when 12 and 4'0" when 8. Her weight is unknown. *A revamp of the original story is currently in development. *Sally is never seen without her teddy, Mr. D / Mr. Death. *In her original incarnation from 2012, her likes were listed as "Dolls, Mr. D (her teddy bear), girly things like dresses and makeup, anything pink, playing any kind of games, watching cartoons, pranking, chocolate milk". Her dislikes were listed as "Spiders, getting in trouble, getting in the way of anyone, the forest at night, being abandoned." *Being forced to do anything, whatever it be, causes her to grow paranoid and puts her on edge. References *https://la-mishi-mish.deviantart.com/art/CreepyPasta-Play-with-me-287823665 *https://la-mishi-mish.deviantart.com/art/Sally-Official-Profile-350728320 *http://artofakiki.tumblr.com/post/170070335011/just-out-of-curiosity-in-the-actual-canon-world *https://www.deviantart.com/art/Sally-Williams-Creepypasta-Sheet-2017-FINAL-DRAFT-710158552 Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Supernatural Category:Everyone Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Good